Challenges
by super dude18
Summary: Challenges i thought of but could not write because my gramer and spelling sucks.
1. narutobleach challenge

Challenge number 1

super naruto Challenge

naruto/bleach x-over

ONLY NARUTO CHARICTERS NO BLEACH ONES

24 hours can change the world

in this the kyuubi attacks 24 hours later. the forth hokage annonces that naruto is his son when he is born then they kyuubi attacks. the villagers still hate him and attack him some times. at the age of five he finds his father's house. the ninja know naruto is in there but they cant enter the house or any of the property. (iwa and any other enemy the forth hokage made dont see him and want to kill him for what his father did)

there naruto learns his family jutsus. the family jutsus are the blease kido. naruto can use that speed thing that shinigamis use and will be just as fast as herashin(sp?). naruto will also have a sword but NO soul in it. just a normal sword.

naruto trains for 8 years and can us any spell buy just saying in even without using the long paragraph form. naruto will be unbeatable in a sword fight (just sword vs. sword fight).as well as high jounin with just tia-jutsu.

with naruto training for 8 years he never became a ninja but still as strong as a kage or 2. during the invasion is the fist time naruto leaves his house. that is where the story starts (everything i just wrote please make it longer and into a prologe(sp?)) and take the story where ever you want from there

some bleach kido spells i just copied and pested to help you all

Binding spells

1. Restrain (塞, sai?)[6] — Locks a target's arms in place behind their back.

4. Crawling Rope (這縄, hainawa?)[7] — An energy rope entangles a target's arms.

9. Strike (撃, geki?)[8] — Engulfs a target in red light, completely paralyzing them.

30. Beak-Stab Triple-Flash (嘴突三閃, shitotsusansen?)[9] — After using kido energy to draw out an equilateral triangle, the targets' arms and waist are pinned down and rendered immobile.

39. Arc Shield (円閘扇, enkosen?) — Summons a shield of energy to block opponents' attacks. [10]

58. Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows (摑趾追雀, kakushitsuijaku?)[11] — Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude.

61. Six Rods Prison of Light (六杖光牢, rikujōkōrō?)[12] — Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. Referred to as "Six Rod Light Restraint" in the English manga and "Six Bars of Light" in some of the games.

62. Hundred Stepped Rails (百歩欄干, hyapporankan?)[13] — A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile.

63. Winding Binding Chain (鎖条鎖縛, sajō sabaku?) — The target is wrapped from the neck down in a thick chain.

75. Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars (五柱鉄貫, gochūtekkan?)[14] — Summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars to pin a target to the ground.

77. Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air (天挺空羅, tenteikūra?)[15] — Transmits messages to anyone within a specific area. In addition to reciting the spell, the user must draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell to convey the messages.

81. Splitting Void (斷空, dankū?)[16] — Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. According to Byakuya, it is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89.

99, Part 1. Restrict (禁, kin?) — Binds the arms of a target with spiritual fabric and iron shafts.[17]

99, Part 2. Great Seal (卍禁, bankin?) — This spell's effects are divided into three "songs":

First Song: Halting Fabric (初曲・止繃, shokyoku: shiryū?) covers a target from head to toe with a binding cloth.

Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts (弐曲・百連閂, nikyoku: hyakurensan?) stabs the target with numerous thick needles.

Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings (終曲・卍禁太封, shūkyoku: bankin taihō?)[18] smashes the target with an immense boulder.

Destructive spells

1. Thrust (衝, shō?)[19] — Pushes the target away from the caster.

4. White Lightning (白雷, byakurai?)[20] — Fires a concentrated bolt of white lightning from the caster's forefinger.

31. Shot of Red Fire (赤火砲, shakkahō?, Red Flame Cannon in the English dub)[21] — Fires a ball of red fire at a target.

33. Blue Fire, Crash Down (蒼火墜, sōkatsui?, Pale Fire Crash in the English dub)[22] — Fires a column of blue fire at a target in a similar manner to 31, but over a wider area and with more power.

54. Abolishing Flames (廃炎, haien?)[23] — Fires a blast of purple fire that will incinerate a target completely when it makes contact.

58. Whirling Tempest (闐嵐, tenran?)[24] — A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target.

63. Thunder Roar Cannon (雷吼炮, raikōhō?)[25] — Fires a massive wave of yellow lightning at a target.

73. Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down (双蓮蒼火墜, sōren sōkatsui?)[26] — Essentially a doubled version of #33, this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety.

88. Flying Dragon Striking, Heaven-Shaking, Lightning Cannon (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲, hiryūgekizokushintenraihō?)[27] — Fires a massive blast of spiritual energy in a fashion similar to a laser.

90. Black Coffin (黒棺, kurohitsugi?)[28] — Forms a box of black energy around a target, which is then pierced by dozens of energy "spears", lacerating the one inside from head to toe. Aizen notes that the spell only reached a third of its destructive potential the one time he uses it, indicating that the spell would be far more damaging at full power. Its appearance and function is reminiscent of a common magician's trick, as well as certain torture devices used during the Spanish Inquisition.

Other

These spells are not explicitly stated to be in one category or the other.

White Crawl (白伏, hakufuku?)[29] — Although not seen actually using it, Momo Hinamori apparently uses this spell while imprisoned to knock out a guard and destroy everything within a certain radius of herself. The anime suggests that it is a binding spell, but doesn't number it.

Mirror Door (鏡門, kyōmon?)[30] — Tōshirō Hitsugaya used this to seal Momo Hinamori's hospital room. It creates a glass-like barrier which is difficult to break from the outside, but quite simple to break from the inside.

Reverse Demon (反鬼, hanki sosai?)[31] — This technique nullifies an opponent's kidō by hitting them with a perfectly opposite surge of energy. Yoruichi uses this against Soifon's shunkō.

Stone Wave (石波, seppa?) — Ganju's signature technique turns whatever it is aimed at into sand. It has a variety of uses, ranging from cushioning a fall to creating quick escape routes.

Temporal Stasis (時間停止, jikanteishi?)[32] — A forbidden spell used by Tessai along with kūkanten'i. The actual effect of the spell isn't elaborated on.

Spatial Displacement (空間転位, kūkanten'i?)[33] — A forbidden spell used by Tessai with jikanteishi to teleport a specified portion of space from one point to another, transporting even other active kidō spells.

_**DONT REVIEW UNLESS YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE ONE OF THESE CHALLENGE. IF YOU WANT TO TRY ONE OF THESE STORYS LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING WITCH ONE YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE. IF YOU ARE USING AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW BECAUSE YOU ARE TO LAZY TO LOGIN PLEASE PUT YOUR USERNAME WITH THE REVIEW**_

more Challenges will come out when i feel like it


	2. Guns and maelstroms a naruto challenge

Challenge

Guns and maelstroms

Not super Naruto. More like jounin (kakashi when he uses his sharingan) lvl.

Start 8 year old Naruto

Kyuubi dose not like how Naruto can't even use kunni or fight at all. so when Naruto went to sleep after his first day of the academy Kyuubi gives him 3 first A gun that uses element chakra as bullets. the second-Affinity for the elements with knowledge of how to use elements in the raw chakra form (NOT JUTSUS. Like Asuma (sp?) using wind chakra for those trench knives (think that is what they are if not o-the-fuck-well)). The final gift was to change the gen-jutsu abilities. Can't be affected by any gen-jutsu nor use any gen-jutsu. (the gun can be summoned where ever it is when naruto pushed chakra into a seal on his left sholder.)

The gun can change forms a pistol to a sniper rifle (sniper rifle's power is lower because the chakra has to go farther to hit the target)

The different element used as bullets do different things

Fire- small (very small) lvl fire bomb. When it hit's a target (or misses and hits something else) it explodes and bathes the target in flame.

Lightning- shocks the fuck out of what it hits. Can kill small animals and paralyzes where humans get hit (hand/arm gets hit whole arm paralyzed foot/leg gets hit whole leg paralyzed. Chest gets hit (over the heart) dead (if any where else then it just leaves the person out of breath for around a minute and a little (sarcastic) more pissed off. Hit in the head the knocked out for at least 20 minutes.

Water- goes threw the body and waters down the electrical impulses. Slowing reaction time for where it hit (see lightning for where whats hit where dose (dose not kill if hit in the heart just slows the blood flow witch slows the movement for the whole body( witch the heart can speed up if chakra is used)). It kills if it goes threw the lungs if the water that is in there is not removed within 20 minutes.

Earth- if misses and hit's the ground makes a small crater if hit's a person it hurts like a BITCH (Ibiki (sp?) might think 2 use it on prisoners that wont break) but other then that not much else. Might cause a slight sprain in bone if over powered.

Air- causes about 1 inch deep cut where it hits

Each chakra bullet takes a lot of chakra to use so Naruto wont be using it to take on a whole army.

Naruto also is given elemental tia-jutsu style witch is as strong as lee/guy's tui-jutsu style that relies on strong hits. Arms light on fire when using fire chakra. Lightning shocks. Air cuts. Earth makes him a little stronger. And water can be used to heal.

from there take this story where you want. good luck

_**DONT REVIEW UNLESS YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE ONE OF THESE CHALLENGE. IF YOU WANT TO TRY ONE OF THESE STORYS LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING WITCH ONE YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE. IF YOU ARE USING AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW BECAUSE YOU ARE TO LAZY TO LOGIN PLEASE PUT YOUR USERNAME WITH THE REVIEW**_


	3. devil and demon fruites narutoXone peice

devil and demon fruites

a one peice and naruto crossover

super naruto

there is a diffrents between demon and devil fruit.

Devil fruit when eatin takes away the ability to swim demon's dont.

When someone eats a demon fruit a demon is sealed in them giving them powers.

wile devil fruit give diffrent powers (body modafyers (luffys rubberness) elemental (smokers smoke controler and being able to turn into that element for a short time) and animal (ability to turn into an animal and the hybrid of it).

demon fruit only control the elements and cant turn into them (can control an enemy that turns into a element that they can control. but the come into 3 catagorys

lowest control over 1

fire

water

earth

air

lightning

higher control over 1

stronger power over 1 element

heavenly flame (healing white fire)

hell's inferno (deadly black fire)

mortal fire

ice

water

steam

earth

crystal (crystal/gems)

metal (steal/ gold/silver/lead/ ect)

wind

sand

smoke

lightning

grarity

wood (plants in general)

light

dark

twilight

illusions (only 1 scence (sight smell hearing tast touch) at a time)

highest

even more power over each element

true flame (power over mortal fire, heavenly flam, hells inferno)

true earth (power over earth, crystal, metal)

true water (power over water, ice, steam)

true air (power over wind, sand, smoke)

true twilight (power over light, dark, twilight)

chaos power over all the elements at mid lvl.

example. someone who eats the true fire fruit has stronger fire then someone who eats the chaos fruit.

naruto eats the chaos demon fruit and meet and joins the straw hat crew BEFORE the alabasta arc.

good luck


	4. solo chunin exams naruto challenge

Im getting tired of all the same chunin exams in fanfiction so here is my chellange

there are 2 diffrent chunin exams. one for teams and one for individuals. and kakashi gits 2 for the team and 1 for the indavidual by mistake and gives it to naruto (naruto dose not know he got a diffrent kind of exam and just shows up at the place and time listed on the exam form). kakashi only realizes he gave one to naruto when 2 of his students show as well as another gennin that gives kakashi a note saying he is to b the third member of the team.

everyone in the second exam is given all black cloth and a black mask that they ware threw the WHOLE exam with the only idintafying thing on them is there white number sown into it)

the second chunin exams are far harsher (well easyer for naruto because orochimaru is not there to knock him out or seal his chakra). the first test is a stealth test

infultrait a 5 story building and reach the top without letting the 20 or so chunin know he is there(if naruto can paint a mountin with faces of former hokages then he can pass this) (the chunin are the examaners and if they find someone then that person fails).

the second test is where half the people remaining get a scroll and are told to deliver it to a near by town and return with a diffrent scroll thet the examaners will give. and only those that return with a scroll (dose not mater if they started with it or stole it) pass to the next part of the exams.

the third test of the exam is that each person is given a group of chunin to lead on a 'mission' and are judged on how well they perform in a spot of leadership.(this is why every ninja in the second exam wares all black and no one knows who is who. so someone who would hates them would not just fail them. or if they are from a diffrent village just fail them to screw the village over)

the forth test it survivol. they put the gennin in a harsh enviorment without suplise and come back in a week.

the fifth test is one on one fights

the sixth test is where the final gennins are put in a room with a bandit (the bandet is straped down to a chair or bed or something) and told to kill the bandit.

after that if any remain they pass. it is eather finish and pass or don't

each exam test a part of being a chunin

first test is of stealth witch chunin may need to get into placed that are gaurded

second test is like when a chunin might have vital info for the village and needs to get there wile trying to take that info might also come up for chunin

third test is of leadership. as a higher rank it may fall onto chunin to lead gennnin and so must have good leadership abilitys.

the forth is of survivol

fifth test is of power and in battle stradagy

the sixth test is of will. if they have they will to kill as chunnin are called to kill if the need arises

and other then naruto GETTING to the final test (don't care if he finnishes but it would be nice) i dont care what happenes

to those who take this chellenge i wish you luck and if you end it at the end of the exam thats fine but id like to see it go further

and again

_**DONT REVIEW UNLESS YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE ONE OF THESE CHALLENGE. IF YOU WANT TO TRY ONE OF THESE STORYS LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING WITCH ONE YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE. IF YOU ARE USING AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW BECAUSE YOU ARE TO LAZY TO LOGIN PLEASE PUT YOUR USERNAME WITH THE REVIEW**_


	5. gulable shinobi

kakashi alwase is late with horable excuses. so here is the challenge. make naruto belive them..

make it a one shot kind of crack like.

can be multy shot but this challenge is ment 2 be funny to the readers

so good luck

super dude18


End file.
